


We’re not flirting!

by DearDaisy (Sunsetdaydreams)



Series: Eternal Sterek Drabble Exchange [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship, Scott doesn’t understand, oblivious flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/DearDaisy
Summary: It’s movie night and everything is progressing just like normal, only Stiles and Derek don’t understand why Scott is acting so weird.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Eternal Sterek Drabble Exchange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	We’re not flirting!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricresin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricresin/gifts).



> This is part of a brilliant drabble exchange on discord.
> 
> For the prompt: both flirting and not even being aware of it

‘That’s Derek seat.’ Stiles said the second Scott sat down next to him.

Scott frowned. ‘So?’

‘So move!’ Stiles laughed, shoving at him.

Scott landed in a heap and looked up at him giving him his best puppy eyes. ‘But that’s the comfiest sofa.’

‘That’s why it’s mine and Dereks.’ Stiles winked at him, grinning. Scott always sat beside Kira without fail. ‘And technically, Lydia’s is the comfiest, so if you’re after the comfiest spot, go ooft her out.’

‘Try it and die.’ Lydia snarled without looking at them. 

Nobody had ever dared complain that she had claimed the comfiest spot. Isaac had once beaten her to it and then beated a hasty retreat when she had simply stared at him.

‘But Stiles.’ Scott whined, stopping when Derek stepped over him, handing a bowl of popcorn to Stiles and settling in next to him.

Stiles grinned at Derek, happily accepting the bowl as Derek pressed up close to him. He quite easily put the fact that there was enough space for another person when they sat like this down to the fact that wolves were tactile and thrived on touch. And as Derek seemed to only be at ease touching Stiles, when then, Stiles needed to make up for the fact that Derek was missing out on being comforted by the majority of his pack.

Scott frowned and sat himself on the arm of the chair. Which wasn’t like him at all. He reached over and dug into the bowl that was sat in Stiles’ lap. 

Stiles glared at his popcorn that was quickly disappearing thanks solely to Scott. There was a reason why Derek always made sure he had his own.

‘That’s Stiles’ popcorn.’ Derek grabbed the bowl off of Scott.

‘So?’ Scott looked confused.

‘So, I made separate ones for the rest of you. Go eat them.’ Derek snarled at him.

Scott glared but stopped eating his popcorn. 

Stiles grinned at Derek in thanks, cuddling back up into him while Scott humphed and finally went to sit with Kira as the movie started. 

‘I love this part!’ Stiles exclaimed.

‘Nothings happening, the actors are being listed.’ Derek complained.

‘Phst.’ Stiles dismissed. ‘It’s building intrigue.’

‘You guys do realise what you’re doing?’ Scott’s eyes whipped between them before settling on Stiles, pleadingly.

‘Leave it Scott.’ Lydia rolled her eyes.

‘Huh?’ Scott frowned.

‘It’s Stiles and Derek.’ Kira shrugged happily. ‘It’s just what they do.’

Stiles looked questioningly at Derek but he looked just as confused as he felt.

‘But, but since when?’ Scott exclaimed, staring at them looking startled.

‘What.’ Derek intoned, annoyance and anger leaking through.

‘Dude, do you mean how long have we been friends?’ Stiles asked, staring at him in disappointment.

‘Will you shut up? Stiles’ favourite part is coming up.’ Derek glared at Scott.

‘But seriously, how are you not seeing this?!’ Scott spluttered.

‘How have you not been seeing this?’ Jackson demanded, throwing his popcorn at Scott.

Derek growled.

Stiles smirked as silence fell.

  
  



End file.
